conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Republic of Haravia
The Republic of Haravia is a landlocked nation situated on the border of the Socialist Republic of Vietnam and the Kingdom of Cambodia. The country is one of the most densly populated in the world, with an area of 54,188 sq km and a population density of 541 people per sq km, the country is home to 29,315,708. The country has one of the fastest growing populations in asia, recording a growth rate of 5.3% in 2006. Like many other developing countries in asia the country is relatively poor with a GDP (per Capita) of $3,418 in 2006, the country recorded a record 8.71% growth in the economy in 2006 with a total national GDP of $100.2 billion. History Government The Republic of Haravia is a Democratic Republic wherein its population enjoys universal sufferage. ' Haravian Assak (Chamber) ' The Haravian Assak is the single house of the legislature of the Republic of Haravia. The Assak consists of 67 Assets, one from each of the 67 counties of the Republic. The Haravian Assak is responsible for creating law, passing law and enforcing law. The Assak also votes on the annual budget put forward by the Independent Budgetary Commission. The Assak is answerable only to the President of the Republic and in effect the people when it comes to re-elections. The Assets are elected every 7 years to a term equal to 7 years, unlike in many other nations there is no limit to how many times an Asset can run for re-election, in the recent 50 years this has led to many Assets becoming effective life long members and regaining their respective seat election after election. Havarian law states that if an incumbent Asset becomes unable to fulfill his duties effectively, dies or becomes incapacitated during his term, or is forcefully removed from office by either Presidential Authority or a 3/4 majority of other Assets, the closest eligible living relative is automatically placed in the seat for the remainder of the term, that relative is then eligible to run for re-election in the next cycle. In the center of the Assak is a small group of seats known as the Crense (Center), in these 3 seats sit, the Minister for Defence, the Minister for Finance, and the President of the Republic. These 3 members of the Assak are elected seperately to different length terms and are the three most important members of the Assak, between them they hold the majority of power, although most is concentrated in the President himself. Minister for Defence The Minister for Defence is the third most powerful citizen of the Republic of Haravia. As can be assumed from the title, the Minister for Defence acts as the un-official head of the armed forces. The powers held by the Minister for Defence include, the ability to delegate the defence budget as seen fit. The Minister for Defence is one of only 2 people within the Republic of Haravia with the ability to enter into contracts with Defence contractors for the procurement of weapons and ammunition. The Minister for Defence also acts as the advisor to the President of the Republic on all matters regarding the military, this includes the declaration of war, military alliances and any legislation with potential ramifications on the standing of the military. An election to decide who will become the Minister for Defence is held every 11 years, a member of the Assak is by law, unable to run for the position thus meaning that generally those who become the Minister for Defence have been in the Armed Forces. Unlike with the elected Assets, the Minister for Defence is allowed only the single term and is then "exiled" from the Havarian Assak and is unable to take any political office for the remainder of their life. The current Minister for Defence was elected in 2000 with 88% of the national vote. During his time as Minister for Defence, Yanshu Uhashi has greatly increased military spending. Rising from 3.5% of GDP in 1999 to 8.9% of GDP in 2006. There has also been a push from Yanshu Uhashi to introduce conscription to take advantage of the able bodied males but this has been continually vetoed by the President of the Republic. To his credit, during his time as Defence Minister, Yanshu Uhashi conducted the successful invasion and subsequent annexation of the Island Republic of Rukaran in the 2003-2006 Haravian-Rukaran War. The Island Republic of Rukaran has subsequently been granted independence under a puppet government controlled from the Assak which pays massive tribute to the Republic of Haravia every year. Minister for Finance The Minister for Finance is the second most powerful citizen of the Republic of Haravia, second only to the President of the Republic himself. The Minister for Finance is directly in control of all affairs of the economy. The powers held by the Minister for Finance include, the ability to secure loans from foreign nations and to approve loans to other nations, although the 67 Assets are required to ratify this by a simple majority of 34 to 33. The President is then able to veto the ratification if he so wishes, or to override the veto imposed by the vote in the Asset, although to keep up appearances of a representative democracy this only happens on rare occasions. The Minister for Finance also acts as the head of the Central Bank of Haravia and sets the interest rates by which all other banks and financial institutions are required to adhere. The current interest rate is 3.15%. The setting of Taxes is yet another example of power within the jurisdiction of the Minister for Finance, although any new taxes are required by law, to be ratified by a unanimous vote in the Assak and the subsequent approval of the President. The Minister for Finance is tasked every year with the creation of a budget, the budget is then ratified by the Assak. Although this is not required by law, it is held as a convention. The only instance of a budget being rejected by the Assak was 1985, the year after independence, as a result of a small faction of pro-British members. These members were soon expelled from the Assak and the President passed the budget himself. An election to decide who will become the Minister for Finance is held every 5 years, a member of the Assak is by law unable to run for the position, thus meaning that generally those that become the Minister for Finance have been high earning directors of successful financial institutions. The Minister for Finance is able to run for the office for up to 8 consecutive terms, after which they are "exiled"from the Havarian Assak and unable to take any political office for the remainder of their life. The current Minister for Finance was elected in 2005 for his 3rd consecutive term, but was originally elected in 1990. During his time as the Minister for Finance, Haru Lichan has continually worked to keep Tax fair and to lower interest rates with the eventual aim of having an interest rate of only 0.1%. Also during his time as the Finance Minister, Haru has overseen the nationalization of numerous important industries. Including the Steel, Petroleum, Coal, Water, Gas, Electricity, Iron, Rail Transport, Air Transport and Public Transport, and has instigated the creation of metro systems in 18 of the 26 cities of the Republic. Council of Directors The Council of Directors, serves as the Haravian alternative to a council of ministers. The Council of Directors consists of ?? directors, elected to the positions by the President of the Republic to life terms. The only way that a director can relinquish his/her seat on the council is through an act against the state. Since 1984 this has happened only once, in this case it was once again a pro-British member of the citizenship. The President of the time decided on a very controversial course of action to silence this dissenter, he suspended all rights of citizenship that the director held and used this as reason to have the director executed. Needless to say this event was not widely supported by the international community nor the native population and amidst calls for that President to face impeachment, a law was passed outlawing the death penalty for all crimes, including those against the state, and also outlawing the suspension of citizenship. The positions of the Council of Directors are:- · Director of Sport · Director of Education · Director of Law Politics Counties Economy Military Transport Population Languages Religion Category:Nearly Real World